


Finally

by bettysofia



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Chess, Fluff, Love, M/M, X-men Dark Phoenix spoiler sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysofia/pseuds/bettysofia
Summary: Charles and Erik meet up at their usual spot, at the usual time, and play their usual game of chess. Only today the game has a rather unusual end.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by *that* scene from Dark Phoenix.

One of the happiest days of Charles Xavier’s life was the day that Erik finally decided to take off the helmet for good. After years and years of only getting little glimpses here and there, he was finally allowed to bask in the bright energy that is Erik Lehnsherr’s mind.

Sometimes he thinks that over the last few years he has spent more time there than in his own mind. Despite Erik being half the world away. Perhaps he should, as Hank so kindly reminds him, worry more about overexerting himself and take it easier.

But Erik’s mind is a flame and he is the moth.

Which is why he notices Erik’s arrival long before it happens. He can sense him from miles away without even breaking a sweat. And when he can finally also lay eyes on the man (and his ridiculously snug trousers) his heart jumps and starts beating at double speed.

The grin on Erik’s face as he slides into the seat opposite Charles and pops the portable chess set on the table is positively shit-eating.

“You remembered,” Charles says, looking up from the checkered box and into Erik’s gray eyes.

“Of course,” Erik says with a little harrumph of mild annoyance. “How could I forget our long-standing tradition? Though I do believe that you doubting whether I’ll actually show up is starting to become part of the tradition.”

“Sorry,” Charles says, reaching across the table and giving Erik’s hand a quick pat. “I’m happy to see you, old friend. How is Genosha these days?”

“Humid.”

Charles chuckles quietly. “You say that every time.”

“Because every time it’s true.” He looks around at the people milling about and up at the azure skies. “It’s one of the reasons I like coming back here in the early spring,” he continues. “I like the weather.”

“Is that the only reason? The weather, I mean.” Charles asks. He is fishing, of course, but who doesn’t like to fish when you know the fish will bite.

“You know it’s not, Charles,” Erik says, sounding equal parts exasperated and fond. “I like seeing you too, old friend.” He looks down at the still folded chess board and pulls his chair closer to the table.

“There’s something on your mind,” Charles says after a few moments of comfortable silence.

“Nothing gets past you, Charles,” Erik replies. “Indeed there is something I have been thinking about.”

Charles raises one eyebrow in a questioning arch. “Which is?” “I have been thinking of leaving Genosha,” he says. “I am feeling more and more like my time there has come to an end and it is time to move on. You know me, I have never really been one for staying in one place.”

“Where will you go?” Charles asks, he wonders if the hope rising inside him is as visible on his face as it feels.

Erik smiles. “I was thinking New York. I’ve already found a place to live.”

“Oh?” Charles is surprised. There is no barrier between him and Erik’s mind but clearly Erik has gotten good at hiding whatever he doesn’t want Charles to know about.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, Charles,” Erik says. “But I wanted to make absolute sure I was done with Genosha before I told anyone.”

“Erik,” Charles says. “There is nothing to apologize for. You can tell me, or not tell me, whatever you want.”

“I know, old friend,” Erik says, “Now how about we get on with our old tradition?” He lifts both hands and holds them, closed into fists, over the table. “Choose a hand, if you get the pawn, you choose color.”

There’s a twinkle in Erik’s eyes, it lights up his face, and it excites Charles. Everything Erik does excites Charles. Even something small and silly like this. He reaches out and doesn’t point as much as he gently pats Erik’s left hand.

Erik smiles with every tooth he has as he flips his hand over and opens it. In the middle of his palm, sparkling as it catches the sunlight, is a perfect gold band.

It steals Charles’ breath. “Oh, Erik.”

“I know it might feel sudden – “

“Erik, love,” Charles says, interrupting, “it’s not sudden. It has been 30 years in the making.”

“Does that mean?”

“It does.”

Erik smiles, coyly, looking down at the ring in his hand and then back up at Charles. He catches Charles hand between his fingers and gently slides the ring on. Charles smiles back as he twines their fingers together.

 _Finally_ , he thinks.


End file.
